Innocent
by Quietgal22
Summary: What happens when the princess is found by the rebel king, but life isn't quite the same as before? Not a great summary, story is better.
1. Chapter 1

****I don't own Clarke, Bellamy or any other characters mentioned. I also don't own any places mentioned or any scenes that may be similar to another work.****

* * *

Once a month passed without any signs from Clarke, Bellamy began to go out on his own hunting missions using the claims that 'he had to clear his head and get away from camp' though everyone knew that he was going out in hopes to find Clarke. The defeated look on his face every night upon his return showed that he was unsuccessful in his search.

After the second month went by with no signs of the lost princess, Octavia got sick of her brother moping over Clarke. His days consisted of meetings with Kane and Abby as the 'Chancellor' of the remaining 100, hunting and gathering trips that really were just him searching for Clarke, actually doing hunting trips to gather food and occasionally sleeping when he could no longer keep his eyes open and his feet moving.

One night Octavia finally confronted him before he was able to make it inside the gates.

"Bellamy, you need to get the hell over Clarke. She isn't coming back, and even if she did, she isn't wanted here."

"What the fuck are you talking about O?" Bellamy asked, livid.

"Your precious 'princess' couldn't pass for anyone other than possibly one of the Keres." Octavia said seething the word 'princess' and fuming over the fact that her brother was going crazy over the girl who was responsible for hundreds of deaths since the moment they touched down on Earth. "Hell, Finn was a better person than she will ever be."

"Did you forget that Spacewalker was a fucking liar and a cheater? He also murdered 18 grounders in cold blood. How does that stack up to Clarke? All she has done since we landed was have everyone's best interests in heart, including yours."

"She sure has a funny way of showing how my best interests are in her mind when she was gonna let me be killed by a fucking missile from Mount Weather."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bellamy asked, not understanding a word his sister was saying.

"She knew about the missile and she told Lexa before the two of them decided to save their own asses. She left everyone in TonDC to fend for themselves, including me, her mom and Kane. She only cares about covering her own ass." Octavia screamed at her brother.

"She knew..." Bellamy said under his breath, sounding unsure of himself when he spoke.

"Yeah, she was gonna let us all die." Octavia said, glad her brother was finally seeing Clarke the way that she did, as the monster she truly was. After a few minutes Bellamy finally spoke up.

"She knew... She knew if she evacuated TonDC then it would cost me my life. Cage had people watching the village and if he had any suspicions that something was off, then he would have known there was an inside man and he would have found me posing as a guard. Cage would have tortured me within an inch of my life and then waited to kill me until he found Clarke."

"I cannot fucking believe this!" Octavia screeched. "You are still protecting her after she left me to die and killed how many people in that village?"

"I doubt you would look at me the way you do if you knew half of the stuff that I did." Bellamy said, refusing to meet his sister's eye.

"Bell, I know that you shot Jaha, but that was to protect me. That was you having my best interests in heart." Octavia said, her voice softening a little.

"O, can you remember back when we couldn't get in contact with the ark and 300 people were culled?"

"Yeah, Raven's dropship lost the radio and it soaked before we could get to it. Why?"

"O, the radio in the dropship never came loose on impact." Bellamy said, unable to keep what he did secret from her any longer. "I knew that the second the Ark came down I would be executed for killing Jaha, even though he survived the shooting. I took the radio while Raven was still unconscious from the impact and I dropped it into the river, even though I knew that 300 people were going to be killed for it." Bellamy said, waiting for his sister to freak. "Even then I wasn't planning on sticking around here, once Raven got the radio to start working again. It was gonna be on the day that everyone was suffering from the Jobi nut hallucinations. The only reason that I am still here is because Clarke stopped me from running because she granted me forgiveness for myself when I couldn't." Bellamy said, his voice starting to crack. "O, I was planning to leave you behind with the 100 to save my own ass and Clarke wouldn't let me do that because she knew you were the only thing that mattered more." A look of shock washed over Octavia's face before her expression hardened once again.

"And next you are going to give an excuse for Mount Weather too, right?"

"Both Clarke and I made that decision, O. It was the 100 or the people in Mount Weather who turned them in. Cage would have personally tortured everyone of the 100 before he started torturing everyone that they gathered from the Ark. Why is it so hard for you to forgive her?"

"She doesn't deserve for anyone to forgive her Bellamy, and you're head is so far up your ass that you can't even see what you are trying to defend."

"Well, then I have no idea how you are able to stand the sight of me. She has always had the best interests of everyone in the 100 in mind and that is the reason she left. The last thing that she said to me was that she bares it so they don't have to. She didn't want them to have to carry that weight on their shoulders, so she left and took the weight of her own actions with her." Bellamy said seething over his sister's behavior before taking a stab that he knew he shouldn't have. "Or have you forgotten how Clarke has busted her ass trying to keep 100 kids alive when she is barely 18 herself? She never asked for the pressure that came from being the only one of the 100 who had any medical background and she never asked to be forced into taking care of us all. Maybe you would have noticed that if you weren't too busy screwing the grounder while trying to be one. The only reason that Indra chose you as a second was that she knew how naive you were and she knew that you could be easily manipulated into whatever she needed. Now she's dead and the grounders still don't give a shit about you because you never really mattered to them. Did you just expect Lexa to suddenly make you her second? We both know that isn't going to happen because you are as visible to her as you were to the council before you got mom floated. My life ended the day you were born and you have only been a problem since then." Bellamy spat, not realizing half of the things coming out of his mouth in his rant. The only indication that he fucked up was the brief flicker of shock and sadness that crossed his sister's face before her expression hardened into a steeled gaze. He had slowly been digging a grave for himself since day 1 on the ground and now he may have just tried to balance too far over the edge of it.

"Well..." Octavia said, her voice cracking for a moment. "If that is how you really feel, then I won't stand in your way Bellamy. Hopefully Clarke is everything you think she is because I am gonna do you one better and I won't be your problem by tomorrow morning." She said before stalking off, not looking back. Once Octavia had disappeared Kane walked up.

"Everything ok, son?" He asked, which pissed Bellamy off.

"Not since the minute that I set foot on this fucking planet." He snarled, glaring at Kane. "By the way, I know your my 'father', but I want nothing to do with you. You abandoned my mom after getting her pregnant twice and you can stay the fuck away from Octavia." Bellamy said before stalking off toward the supply shed.


	2. Chapter 2

****I don't own Clarke, Bellamy or any other characters mentioned. I also don't own any places mentioned or any scenes that may be similar to another work.****

* * *

Up to now, Clarke had been gone from Camp Jaha for around two months after the events of Mount Weather, and she had traveled to a few different villages in the area, but spent the majority of the time alone. After leaving Camp Jaha she began her journey at the 100's dropship where she mourned those who only experienced a short and rather dark period of time on Earth. She cried for Charlotte, who was too young to have ever been on Earth, and she cried for Wells who allowed himself to be the villain in her story so she could live with her mother, and she cried for Atom who suffered from the acid fog and she cried for every one of the 100 who never made it to Mount Weather.

When she could no longer stand the sight of the place that had been considered home before the grounders had attacked now only held painful memories. Mount Weather was the second stop on her journey and once there, Clarke entered despite the horrid smell wafting out and began to retrieve the bodies of the children who would never leave the mountain. After what she had to do to everyone living within the mountain, the least they deserved was to finally be put to rest in the small glade that bordered one opening within the mountain, that they had all dreamed of setting foot in at some point. Along with the children, Clarke removed the bodies of Maya Vie and Dante Wallace from where they lay within the mountain.

The next month was spent plotting and digging out a graveyard within the glade to lay the inhabitants that Clarke had removed the mountain. The first plot completed would go to Maya and had been strategically placed in a bed of luminescent wildflowers on the edge of the glade, that reminded her of the little she knew of the girl who seemed to have been a light even during the darkest times. Dante Wallace was the next plot since Clarke knew that he wouldn't have wanted things to transpire the way Cage had planned, even though he would have chose what would have been best for his own people's safety. The rest of the plots were for the children that Clarke had found and were plotted by size from largest to smallest. Once all of the graves were dug and bodies placed and covered, Clarke ventured into the mountain once more, in order to gather supplies into categories as to what would benefit Camp Jaha the most while trying to decide on a plan that would allow her to deposit the supplies within camp without being found out. When she came across Lincoln while foraging for food one day, she knew how to complete her plan. She had been gathering small game as well as nuts and berries since she vowed to never eat anything that came from within the mountain.

"Clarke." Lincoln greeted while ensuring the tone of voice carried no emotion other than that of surprise from crossing paths with her.

"Lincoln." Clarke returned, while preparing to flee should anyone else appear.

"Do not fear, I am alone and shall not speak of our paths crossing." He said in hopes of calming her and keep her from running, as her body language indicated she was preparing to do. She seemed to calm slightly before speaking.

"Will you do me a favor?" She asked and he simply nodded in response. "I am about done categorizing the supplies that remain within the mountain and would like you to bring them to the camp so that they do not go to waste after what I did, so that they will not be put to waste." Clarke said, in a tone no louder than a whisper.

"Of course." Lincoln said, sticking to the monotone replies that he knew wouldn't spook the blonde. She began to speak once again, but faded off unable to allow herself to ask the one question on her mind, which was whether anyone actually missed her presence. "Does..."

"Yes. Bellamy, Monty, Kane and your mother constantly wonder of your location, safety and return." He said before pausing. "Kane and your mother still hold positions as co-chancellors, though Kane is the one who makes the true decisions while your mother spends the majority of her days in the medical portion of the camp. Monty has begun to slowly heal though he and Jasper have yet to speak to one another, and the tension is still visible during their passings in camp." Lincoln said before beginning to update her on everyone else without request. "Raven has began to heal from the drilling that occurred within the mountain and has seemed to grow closer to the other mechanic, in the same ways that you and Bellamy had. Octavia has yet to let go of her ill will towards you, though she has been persistent in failing to convince Bellamy that you are as dangerous as she wants him to believe. Jasper has closed himself from everyone else and does not converse with too many in camp, and has yet to speak to Bellamy." He said, having purposely left out Bellamy.

"And.." Clarke asked, having noticed Lincoln had failed to mention Bellamy, though she didn't have the strength to say his name allowed.

"Bellamy has become a part of council as the leader of the 100, though he has little interest in the position. He has changed within the last two months and has become more withdrawn. He and Octavia rarely speak beyond argument any longer and he tends to avoid conversation with anyone other than a member of the remaining 100 or the hunting parties. It seems as though there was little fight left after the events within the mountain and whatever occurred has caused nightly disruptions to his sleeping habits and he has also been suffering from short periods that leave him without breath. I believe your mother refers to them as either anxiety or panic attacks, though he attempts to hide the fact that they occur. I only know because I found him while on guard one night and fetched your mother." Lincoln said solemnly while watching her reactions to his news, which seemed to be an attempt at hiding her concern. "I must go before Octavia comes looking for me, but I shall return within a week to update you. I will leave signal within the glade you have worked in for this past month the day before and we shall meet here at mid-day the next."

"Thank you Lincoln."

"I feel it is only appropriate to notify you that Bellamy carries the same burden that you are attempting on his own shoulders. He also carries the burden of knowing that he was unable to help you in battling your demons."

"I carry the burden so they don't have to." Clarke whispered, while keeping her eyes downcast.

"Though the 100 may no longer carry the burden that you do, Bellamy is your equal and carries the same burden, while you both try to carry it on your own backs." He said before placing a hand on her shoulder in his form of support. "Earth is a vicious place and it is easy to leave yourself in the way on the path to war and if you do lose that balance it us very easy to lose your mind trying to return."

"I think that I may have already lost that balance as well as my mind." Clarke replied before heading towards the mountain once again.

* * *

 **Let me know how you like the story by leaving a review**


End file.
